Artemis Ayala
by InaraXavier
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is the 15 year old, future Chief of Berk, son of Stoick the Vast. Artemis Ayala is a 14 year old, daughter of the Chief of Skoro, Vladimir the Protector. Hiccup and Artemis met each other once before the war against the dragons was finished and became friends instantly. They also met once after. How they've changed. What happens when they finally meet again?


3 years ago

Hiccups P.O.V

Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. For generations, it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious... then one day, everything changed by the most unlikely young Viking. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons!

It was just a normal day on Berk, the hunters hunting, fishermen fishing, farmers Farming, warriors training etc etc. My father is overseeing some adjustments to some ships, so I took this as my chance to get away for a bit. At midday I mounted toothless, securing my false leg into the harness before petting Toothless on the head and saying

"You ready bud?" He cooed in response so I took that as a yes, I adjusted his tail and within seconds we were in the air. Being up in the sky with Toothless is so relaxing and the sensation of freedom is unlike anything you could imagine, it clears my mind. At first we just did a lap of the island and I could see just how far the new stables are coming along, a lot of things have changed on Berk in recent years, we've adapted to accommodate different dragons. This Berk is a better Berk then what it was all those years ago when we were at war. After the lap of Berk, Toothless flew up amongst the clouds. He loves it up here, the peace, the freedom. It's just a real shame that he's the only Night fury that we know of.

We were out flying for a few hours before we headed back landed next to home right as Dad was coming up the path. As I jumped off toothless back dad said

"Son, do you remember island Skoro?" I thought for a moment before replying

"Vladimir the Protector, is the Chief, right?"

"Yes. Do you remember his daughter?"

"Yeah, Artemis. Didn't we go there a few years ago?"

"Correct. It's time for the peace treaty between our tribes to be renewed. I want you to come with me"

"Why ?"

"we need to discuss our arrangement with the dragons. Toothless can come as well. We'll only be gone a week or so"

"What about the other riders"

"I think a Night Fury will be enough, Don't you?" I went to look at toothless but instead he pushed my hand up so it was resting in his head. I smiled, scratched him whilst saying

"Yeah, when do we leave?"

"2 days time"

Artemis 's P. O.V

Skoro is a beautiful, peaceful island. The people that live here only inhabit ⅓ of the island, the rest belongs to the dragons and wildlife. Not many dragons live here but as long as we leave them alone, they leave us alone. Some of the villagers feel uncomfortable with dragons not so far away but I don't mind it. At night time they leave the island and go hunting in nearby waters, it's a beautiful sight. I try to watch it every night but my father gets irritated by me being out so late, especially when I have class the next day. My father isn't teaching me to be the next chief, he's teaching me to be a fighter, a warrior. I don't mind it but sometimes it can be a bit stressful. My father expects so much from me and that's understandable, one day I will be the future chief.

Anyway it's about midday now so I'm currently in one of my classes. Today's lesson is hand to hand combat. I prefer using a sword as my weapon of choice but it's always good to be skilled in other ways. My teacher is my father's right hand man , he's really tough with me but he means well. I managed to dodge most of his punches but he managed to swipe my feet from under me. I feel onto my back before he spoke

"never let your guard down"

"I know" After I said that I heard my father's voice

"Artemis !" I stood up and said

"Yes father"

"Walk with me" so I quickly followed him.

We walked up to one of my favourite points in the island, the cliff face that looks out over the lower half of the island. He then said

"Berk, what can you remember"

"It's a small island about a days sail. Stoick the vast is chief and he has a son, Hiccup Haddock"

"Good girl. Stoick and his son are coming to stay for a week, Stoick and I will be renewing the peace treaty. I want you to show Hiccup around. Make him feel welcome, understand"

"Yes Father" he gave me a slight smile before leaving me on the cliff face.

2 days later

Soon enough it was time for Stoick and his son to come to the Island. I'm standing next to my father on the docks. He's wearing his tribal armor and looks more official than usual. I was wearing my black and grey one sleeve armour top, black armoured trousers, wrist cuffs, black boots, around my shoulders is my leather clock with fur shoulders.

In the distance a Berk ship approaches the island, flying above the ship is a dragon I'd never thought I'd live to see; A Nightfury. I heard rumours that one still lived, but never thought of one living on Berk.

As the ship pulled into our docks the Nightfury landed and it's rider dismounted. I recognised the rider, he's grown since our last encounter but it's definitely him; Hiccup Haddock. He waited by the boat for his father and then walked slightly behind him. When the Nightfury landed I felt my father tense up next to me. Understandable the Nightfury is known to be the offspring of lightning and dark itself. But this one seems calm and placid.

Anyway as they walked towards us my father started walking towards them; I Followed behind him.

"Stoick"

"Vladimir" the two chiefs gave each other a brief hug before pulling apart. My father then said

"Welcome back to Skoro, it's been too long"

"Aye, Vladimir it has. We've been a little busy rebuilding our home after the war with the Berserkers"

"We did hear about that. You could have sent word to us for help if needed"

"It was our battle Vladimir, we dealt with it accordingly"

"Of course. Now let us talk about our treaty. This way" as my father and Stoick began walking away, my father stopped and said

"Artemis, keep young Hiccup entertained please"

"Yes father"


End file.
